Bad Puppy!
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy punishes Evan for daring to touch the Bentley. Featuring one angry viper, spanking and hint of age play.This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.


"EVAN!"

Randy's angry yell echoed through the house causing Evan to jump and the cat to fly off the sofa in terror. Gulping Evan set his book down and slowly stood up. He knew what was wrong. He'd hoped against hope that Randy wouldn't notice but he knew that was never going to happen. Randy knew every inch of that car inside out. Sighing and walking like a condemned man to the gallows he made his way out into the massive garage.

Randy was standing in the middle of the garage, staring at his beloved Bentley. The viper's eyes narrowed to mere slits as he glared at the offending mark.

"What is that?" seethed Randy.

"What's what?" asked Evan trying to act innocent and for once failing to manage it.

"That!" growled Randy his hand lashing out to curl around the back of Evan's neck. Dragging the smaller man closer he added menacingly, "That mark that wasn't there an hour ago when in went out."

"Oh," murmured Evan trying to smile and failing, "I ummm...well I...see the thing..."

"You scratched my car," snarled Randy, his lips brushing Evan's ear, "You know what happens to people who scratch my car..." and without warning he slammed Evan forward forcing him to bend over the bonnet of the car.

Suddenly realising what was happening Evan started to struggle, yelling, "Randy, no! No, stop it was a mistake! I was just putting Alanna's bike away and..." he gave a startled yelp as Randy smacked his arse. Yelping with surprise and a little pain Evan tried to twist around to look at his lover but Randy tightened his grip on the back of his neck snarling, "Stay still and take your punishment."

Evan screwed his eyes shut, his hands scrabbling on the silky smooth paint as Randy landed another four hard blows over his arse. Panting with the effort of staying still, Evan gave a low whimper that bordered on a mew, protesting, "I'm sorry ...Randy..." then out of pure instinct alone as another two blows landed on his stinging backside he breathed, "Daddy, I'm sorry."

There was a moment's silence then Randy was spooning against Evan, his groin pressing hard into Evan's backside as he rumbled, "What did you say"

"I said I'm sorry Daddy," repeated Evan twisting enough so he could just make out Randy's face, "I mean it," he added, subconsciously rolling his hips, pressing back into the viper's groin.

Randy gave a low rumbling growl then pressing hard biting kiss to the side of Evan's neck he whispered, "You've been a very bad boy - and you know what happens to bad boys?"

Evan nodded then mewed as Randy ordered, "Tell me."

"They get punished," whispered Evan his face burning with embarrassed enjoyment.

"Correct," growled Randy reaching down and making short work of Evan's belt and jeans. Within second Evan's backside was bare, the cheeks already rosy from the early spanking. Running an appreciative hand over the firm cheeks Randy sighed and gruffed, "You better not mark any more of the paintwork Boy or I will get really angry - understand?"

Evan nodded trying desperately to will his newly arrived erection away. He had no idea what Randy would do if he marked the beloved car in such a base way. As Randy readjusted his grip Evan gave a pained whimper and blurred out, "Randy wait you know what being spanked does to me..." he gave a little mew of concern whimpering, "What..what if I cum?"

There was a moment's silence then Randy chucked and spooning against Evan's body he snarled menacingly, "Then I guess you're going to be spending a very long time sleeping on the sofa in the den. Count out loud for me." He didn't give Evan a chance prepare because at that moment he landed the first blow over Evan's exposed buttocks and all rational thought flew out of Evan's mind. Nothing mattered except the searing delicious jolt of pain that exploded through him each time Randy's hand touched him.

As Evan yelped out,"14!", Randy paused and rubbing Evan's enflamed backside he asked tenderly, "Are you sorry?"

"Yes!" sobbed Evan though more from frustration than pain. Unlike a normal spanking when Randy would alternate blows with soft touches to his hips and even sometimes on his erection this time there were no soft calming touches. This was a proper punishment and because of that it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Nodding Randy slowly reached round and eased Evan back to an upright position. Wrapping an arm around Evan's waist, Randy held him close, nuzzling his face against the dark brown hair. They stayed pressed together, Evan's hand resting on the arm curled around his stomach trying desperately to control his breathing and stop the tears from falling.

After a few moments Randy sighed and bending his mouth to Evan's ear he growled softly, "When I say don't touch the Bentley I mean it. Understand?"

Evan nodded sniffing slightly as his erection twitched and shuddered. Brushing a kiss into the dark hair Randy gave a low chuckle murmuring, "You really are turned on by being punished, aren't you?"

Blushing deeply Evan nodded and went to turn his head away only for Randy to gently turn it back the other way. Staring into the liquid chocolate eyes Randy searched his eyes. With a tender smirk curling his lips, he shook his head and chuckled fondly, "Then it's a good thing Daddy knows how to take care of you, isn't my boy?" he slid a hand down and gently stroked Evan's erection, listening carefully to the hiss and groan that escaped Evan's lips as he touched him, before adding, "Lets got to my study. I know how much you love receiving a punishment in there."

Evan gave him a wicked grin and leant back into Randy's body. He rolled his hips slightly and nodded, glad that the real punishment was over and the fun sort of punishment - the sort he craved every single moment of the day - could finally begin. Without bothering to pull his trousers up, Evan just stepped out of them and, with his t-shirt barely covering half of his backside, he set off toward the study pausing to shoot Randy a positively erotic glance as he reached the doorway. Randy glowered at him before ordering firmly, "I said study - now."

Evan grinned and as Randy passed him, he fell into place a few steps behind, following him to followed Randy to the door of the study. He schooled his face into a more serious expression as Randy opened the door and stepped aside allowing him to entre first. As Evan brushed past him, Randy ordered, "You know what to do, my boy."

And Evan did. As he assumed the position by the study desk - hands pressed flat on the leather top, his body bent over with his legs spread wide - he let out a content sigh, grinning to himself, pleased that his plan had actually paid off. But as Randy started to land fresh blows on his already stinging backside he made a mental note never to sure the Bentley as a reason to get punished again.

FIN x


End file.
